The Admirals Beginning
by MeerkatMan11
Summary: What is the history behind the Abbatid Grand Admiral? This is.


Hope you like this Stellaris FanFic.

I was born year 2370 on the planet of Sadalbri Alphus, Izta sector. My family had lived here two generations, with my grandmother born during the flight, and my grandfather being born 4 minutes after touchdown. They were 2 of the 2 billion humans who emigrated here after the Great Reveal, when, apparently, Sol's world leaders admitted to being aliens, using a morph-cloak technology to pretend to be human, for decades. Sol was inducted into the ever expanding galactic commerce hub of the Abbatid empire, and in return the empire expanded ever so slightly.

As a young child I, like many others, had an aspiration to fly inter-system spaceships. Most grew out of it, and accepted the mining and production jobs that was our districts job. Others moved to the newly settled district 14 to start a new life as energy producers. I didn't. I studied fanatically at the university, surprising even the Abbatid instructors, that a mere human had the tech know-how and skills to repair a warp drive. So I was slated for maintenance of off planet ships and sent to Admin District. I worker their 4 years before being sent to repair a critical failure in Planetary Shield Generator 009, one of the hundreds in district 15 and one of the central feeders which helped support 96 others. If it did fail as it was estimated to the other 96 would collapse, flooding the others with too much power- Potentially grounding everyone for weeks. I was the one of the last to try and fix it, and managed to connect the generators power to feed of the others, sapping power from the others- all 96 that this supported, completely overloading it so the shield section glowed. The other 96 collapsed and shield generator 009 fizzled out harmlessly. That got a BIG promotion.

I was promoted to maintenance for the Gargoyle. The Gargoyle was our name for half completed mangled mess that was our planets space station. It was a month away from completion when the Tendra-Zuhn fleet hit, slagging the space station and the ground killing 200 million people in district 4 and destroying 75% of the energy producing infrastructure (at that time) on the planet. Then - fleet came I can remember watching the Godlike space battle in the sky as Tachyon Lances fired back and forth between our gigantic Battleship comprised fleet and the (In comparison) small Tendra-Zuhn fleet. The Gargoyle was reconstructed but the tachyon lance damaged couldn't be repaired, and as the Empire suffered and energy crisis the construction was stopped, and very unfortunately the half completed plans file deleted. I worked there for a year, servicing ships and repairing repair droids. Then I was offered a place on the Tachys, a freighter from the Pisces Overworld Trading Company. I accepted the place immediately, only later learning my predecessor had been sliced in half repairing an airlock.

I was amazed originally. I looked back on the planet and The Gargoyle as we sped away to the systems rim, passing by the spectacular -. I wondered about when I would see my family again.

Our first warp was exhilarating as I watched the stars blur out the window. Our first stop? Trab-Rooki 02, Trab System, the Rehabilitation Zone. Formely Rikichi's Roost of the Jaazijan Confederacy, now radioactive wasteland, habitable only to robots, who we were delivering supplies (4350 tonnes of compacted purified Orium) to. The Warp in was rougher than the warp out and I stumbled over and vomited, banging my head, which already felt like it would crack open. I coughed and spat some last vomit/blood. Another crewmember, the only I really knew an Abbat Illustratum (a stronger genetic modification of the Abbat (A humanoid chameleon really, except they couldn't change colours)). His name was Elizor, and his job was loading and carrying stuff, along with the droids and a couple of Elaaminids (A scary looking multi limbed slimy creature with a long neck and a horrible round teethed mouth). Elizor managed to grab me and drag me to the sick bay as I fell in an out of consciousness.

I woke up in sick bay and had gotten up, my head aching. The Abbat medic made me sign a form and gave me a sympathetic smile (I think), along with a couple of pills to have before every warp. I'd immediately jogged to the bridge where the other crew made the appropriate- Hope you are better gestures. We were cruising to Trabirus, from Trabemir, both also resettled wastelands where only a few dedicated Jaazijan's had dared settled with heavy Synthetic-Bot aid.

Inspiration of course Stellaris and kirkofborg142.

This Stellaris is modded.


End file.
